Anatomy Lesson
by PieLover314
Summary: Fizz decides to spend some quality time over in Piltover to visit his new friend Ziggs. After running into Gustaav, Fizz decides to have some fun with him. (Fizz/OC M/M)


**I think this is the biggest one-shot/chapter I have ever written. I'll check (probably not) but it is almost 9k words. I hope you all enjoy it! I know I did.**

**Gustaav is an OC that is owned by Soojimasu, u/4669657/Soojimasu, Check out his story to see him used in rare occasions but fall in love with him as I had.**

**Everything else is Riot Games. That kind of stuff.**

* * *

Fizz was awestruck at the thing before him, he didn't know what to say or do, he could only look at it.

"Ya know you can touch 'im." Ziggs told him, putting his hand on the trickster's shoulder.

"I can?" Fizz asked, looking into Ziggs' eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. It was a bit intimidating while he was up this close to it.

"Of course!" Ziggs told him, leaning closer to the side of his head, "Ya know, I don't just let anyone touch it." He let the words slowly sink in for Fizz.

"O-okay." Fizz gulped, still shocked at how fast this all happened. All he wanted to do was show up and surprise Ziggs with a visit. It wasn't much of a ride from Bilgewater, Chomper made it in record time. He was only expecting a tour around Ziggs' place of work and maybe get some lunch. Though, when he showed up Ziggs had been in the middle of something. The dean quickly pulled him into his office and now he was here.

"You want me to help ya?" Ziggs asked, grabbing his hand and slowly guiding it for him. "You don't have to be scared, it doesn't blow _that_ easily." Ziggs laughed and moved Fizz's hand on top of it. "Ahh, see? It isn't gonna hurt ya."

"Are you sure? I think I saw it move." He was a little worried.

"Did it move? Oh boy! That means it likes ya!" Ziggs was getting all excited. "Doesn't it feel good?" Ziggs put a hand on it too, "Ooooh yeah. That's the ticket."

Fizz couldn't believe he was touching Ziggs' Mega Inferno Bomb. The very thing that he had been on the wrong side of countless times.

"Yeah, it is bigger then I thought. How do you get around with it?" Fizz asked, taking his hand off of it.

"Exactly!" Ziggs said, quickly hurrying up around the office. "So what brought you here? And how did you get up here? They don't like strangers around here."

"I know, guards were yelling at me and everything. I just slipped past 'em." Fizz said, watching the yordle run around the office. "I just wanted to see whats up. I remember you saying something about working in Piltover."

"That's it? You came here from Bilgewater, evaded guards, and probably have the building on high alert just to ask me 'What is up'?" Ziggs gave him a slap on the back. "I knew I liked ya for a reason."

"Yep!"

"Well, not a lot is up right now. Rumble is going to be visiting soon, so I can't give you much of a look around. I'm just trying to get my stuff together." Fizz watched as he shoved a few bombs into a satchel and threw it on top of his work desk. "Now, I don't care if ya stay or for how long, just make sure no one sees you when you leave."

"Alright." Fizz started walking around the office looking at the weird contraptions Ziggs had been 'working' on for several months. "Does any of this stuff work?"

"Work? Of course it works. All of it does!" Ziggs told him.

"Uh huh..." Fizz poked something and it nearly broke in half.

"It might just not work as intended, but since when did that matter?"

"You seem to be rushing a lot."

"Yeah yeah, I told Rumble I would be all set when he get's here."Ziggs was really hurrying around the room, he must really want to get back home to Rumble. He threw another bag on top of the first one, a small explosion came from one of the bags. "Opps."

Fizz broke into laughter at the sight. Ziggs had started to rummage through some of his drawers, looking for something to put out the small fire that had started when the door to his office was thrown open.

"Ziggs! You alright?!"

"Do I look alright, Gustaav?" Ziggs asked, finally finding his fire extinguisher. "There we go!" He quickly got the fire under control.

"Oh, good. I heard the explosion from my, uh, office. Thought I should check up on you." He told him.

"Isn't your office down two floors from mine?' Ziggs asked. "And isn't your office technically Heimy's?"

"Oh, uh, I meant as I walked by. I was up here to look for something. Anyway, something, or someone, has breached security. So I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Security breach?" Ziggs asked, now remembering Fizz.

"Yeah, well, I better go do that thing I was doing." Gustaav quickly left, closing the door behind him. Ziggs finally noticed that Fizz had made himself scarce during the whole ordeal.

"Fizz? Where did ya go?" He looked around.

"Raa!" Fizz jumped down from his hiding spot in the ceiling and landed on top of Ziggs. "Gotchya!"

"Whoa! Hey there!" Ziggs said, now trying to get Fizz off of him.

"Who was that guy?" Fizz asked, with Ziggs still beneath him. Now getting uncomfortably close to his face.

"Who, Gustaav?"

"That's a funny name."

"And _you're_ going to have a funny feeling in your crotch if ya don't get off of me in the next couple of seconds." Ziggs was now trying to get at the perfect angle to deliver that funny crotch feeling.

While Fizz never did feel that funny crotch feeling from Ziggs, he did start to feel something, in that position with Ziggs under him. He could have some fun while he was here, maybe a little trick on Ziggs. _That_ could be something they both would laugh at.

And he knew just the way to pull it off.

"I did see Rumble making his way up here, well he was before I dashed past the guard." Fizz said, trying to change the subject. "He won't be up here for a few more minutes, I would guess."

"I've gotta get to him then." Ziggs started thrashing a bit now, but it seemed Fizz had started to put more effort into keeping him in place.

"What's wrong?" Fizz grinds their crotches together a bit. "Don't like being on the bottom?" Fizz laughed.

"What? NO, get off of me!" Ziggs noticed that his arms were now being held down by Fizz's.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna have some fun? What would you say... 'blow a fuse'?" Fizz licked at Ziggs's cheek.

"H-hey now! This ain't funny anymore." Ziggs was now struggling a little less, realizing the bigger creature would be able to overpower him in no time.

"Don't worry about Rumble, I'm sure he wouldn't mind joining in when he get's up here." Fizz could feel Ziggs getting a bit hard under him. _'This will be easier than I thought.'_ Fizz thought as he straddled his friend a bit more.

"Not without me askin' him first." Ziggs' words trailed off as the idea quickly starts to run through his head.

"Think about it, you know what he likes, right?" Fizz said, his head getting closer to Ziggs' ear, "And I'm sure I know what you like too."

"Well..." Ziggs was taking his time before answering, but Fizz was sure he had him hooked on the idea. Maybe he just needed a bit more _convincing._

"Does this convince you?" Fizz's right hand let go of Ziggs as he moved it to his crotch area. He slid a finger into his slit and opened it up for Ziggs to see. Ziggs's expression changed in that instant from 'I'm not sure' to something like, 'That looks delicious'. Fizz smirked to himself as he did a few more grinds, feeling Ziggs grow completely hard against him.

"I guess he wouldn't mind joining in," Ziggs said, but quickly pulled Fizz forward, "But maybe I should test and make sure it is something that matches his... tastes." And with that, he gave Fizz a few sniffs. "Smells fishy." Ziggs could hardly keep himself from laughing at that one.

"Well then, tell me how it tastes." Fizz forced Ziggs' face into his slit.

After a second to recover, Ziggs went to work at tasting the sea creature before him. If he didn't know any better it did taste somewhat salty, like sea water maybe an ocean, he wasn't sure. After a little bit of licking he could feel his member making itself known.

"Looks like you caught something there." Fizz taunted, keeping Ziggs face in place as he started to enjoy the feeling of someone eating out his slit.

Ziggs couldn't get his face out of there to say anything, Fizz was making sure that he didn't get away from this task. He got hard just thinking about possibly fucking this slit in the coming minutes. He found himself thrusting into the air as he kept up his licking.

"You sure are good at this Ziggs." Fizz said, "I'm sure Rumble couldn't even compare to you." Fizz loosened his grip just a bit and Ziggs came back up for a breather.

"Ooh man, Rumble is way better at somethin' like this." Ziggs was starting to get a bit uncomfortable on the floor, "Mind if we change location?"

"What do you have in mind?" Fizz questioned.

"How about you hop up on my desk over there and I will continue?" Ziggs pointed with his free hand. Fizz made his way over there, quickly clearing the desk of all papers that littered it, but not without giving Ziggs a good view of his rump.

"How does that look?" Fizz said, knowing Ziggs would be getting a good look at him.

"That looks nice." Ziggs stepped back to Fizz who had sat up on the desk, "But this is better."

Ziggs got back into it quickly, not wasting anytime on getting Fizz's member to show more and more. The taste, the smell, and the sight were becoming overwhelming. His hands made their way to Fizz's sides, rubbing them and getting a few moans out of Fizz. He stopped and started to stroke Fizz's member as it had finally showed itself.

"Look at that." Ziggs said, looking at the non-yordle shaft in his hands.

"Don't worry, it won't bite." Fizz taunted, thrusting a bit at Ziggs as he started to stroke it. "Are you having fun?"

"You're the one having all of the fun, but I will be in a few seconds." Ziggs let go and started to get himself undressed.

_'Ooh man, I cannot wait to tap that ass of his. Maybe he's a virgin. That would be nice, and Rumble would like his taste, that I am sure of.'_ Ziggs was too busy thinking about the sexy times ahead to notice Fizz sneaking back to the ceiling, or that Rumble had just opened the door to his lab.

"Ziggs!?" Ziggs snapped out of his daydream. There stood Rumble in the doorway with a blank face. "What are you doing?"

"Oh man Rumble, this is going to be great." Ziggs finished getting his pants off, advertising an obvious bulge in his undies. "I want you to-" He turned back to where Fizz was, and when he realized he wasn't there he looked back to the ceiling. He was too late, Fizz had already made his way out the door that Rumble had kept open.

"You want me to... what?" Rumble asked, crossing his arms.

"I want you to... Get up on my desk. Right now." Fizz watched as Ziggs grabbed Rumble and tossed him onto the desk, taking his place. "I need you, like, right now little buddy. You have no idea what today has done to me.

"Ziggs, what has gotten into you?" Was the last thing he heard from Rumble before his cloths were almost ripped completely off of him. His was mouth silenced by a kiss. Fizz decided to let them be and closed the door, he made it around the corner before letting out all his laughter.

_'That was a good one.'_ He thought to himself, Ziggs falling for a 'threesome' joke was too rich to pass up. He wasn't expecting it to work that easily, but he was able to get a lots of fun out of it. He hasn't had many go down on him like that before, but the moment had passed and his slit had closed back up. He was sure to take a few bombs to the face over the next few days, but it will certainly be worth it. While he was sitting down, pondering his punishment, he failed to notice the other body in the hallway.

"Hello?" He heard a voice ask, Fizz quickly stood up from slumping against the floor and noticed that the yordle from earlier, Gustaav, was standing in the hallway.

"Hey, I know you!" Fizz shouted, looking at the yordle as he took a few slow steps closer to him.

"Y-you do?" He asked, looking around to see if anyone else was around.

"Yeah, you're that Gus guy." Fizz said, stepping towards him, seeing that the other was a bit nervous about his presence

"My name is Gustaav."

"I like Gus better."

"Well, okay. But you can't be in here." Gustaav tried telling Fizz.

"Oh I know, those guards weren't that good at catching me." Fizz lit up a bit more, "Are you here to catch me too? You gotta give me a head start first though." Fizz stopped walking forward, ready to jump away if needed.

"No, why would I... Wait, you are the thing that got past security?"

"I'm not a thing, I'm Fizz." Fizz told him, a little aggravated at being called a 'thing'.

"Oh, sorry. I just... What are you?" Gustaav's interests were peaked for a moment, not recognizing this kind of creature from any books he had written before

"I am Fizz. One of a kind." Fizz turned around and started bounding down the hallway.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Gustaav yelled, now slowly following the creature. "What are you exactly?" He wanted to know now.

"I'll tell ya, if you can catch me!" Fizz was now in full sprint, turning a corner as he started dashing through the many hallways that were in the building.

"W-wait!" Gustaav got to the first corner Fizz turned and stopped, "How am I going to catch that thing."

Gustaav had no idea how he was going to catch Fizz. He seemed to be toying with him, almost like he was some kind of prey. Gustaav would catch him looking around corners to see if he was still following, and he was... slowly. He didn't want to start running around like crazy and tire out before he could find out more about this creature.

_'He could possibly be aquatic, I think I saw some form of gills on him. That would explain the sleek skin of his to help with swimming. His 'hair' looked quite aquatic too, so that would really solidify that idea.'_ He kept thinking about this as he turned the next corner. He noticed that this was the hallway with Ziggs office, he was being lead in a circle the entire time. _'Maybe I should ask Ziggs for some help, he could know what to do. Plus I would get to work with him. Exciting!'_

He started to get excited, thinking about working with his superior in apprehending Fizz for study. Although, as he walked up to the door to ask Ziggs for help, he heard sounds that made him happy to not barge in like ealier.

"Harder Ziggs! Right there!" He heard the voice of Rumble shout.

"That's right, you like that, don't ya little buddy?" Ziggs growl back. Gustaav took a step back and blushed, knowing full well what was happening in there.

_'They are doing _that_ in there? That's his office, not some sort of sex room.'_ Gustaav thought.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Fizz said behind him.

"Gah!" Gustaav literally jumped and was caught by Fizz. "Don't do that."

"You stopped chasing me." Fizz looked a little hurt.

"Well, I was going to get some help but..." He had to make something up, not wanting to let anyone, or anything know what was going on in there. "B-but I felt that would be cheating. So I didn't."

"That wouldn't be cheating, it would just make it harder for me." Fizz put Gus back onto his feet. "Besides, Ziggs is busy doing the dirty with Rumble I bet." Fizz walked up to the door and put his head up close to it. He chuckled to himself.

"H-how do you know that? And get away from there!" Gustaav grabbed Fizz's arm and pulled him away.

"I know because I tricked Ziggs into doing that. It was really funny." Fizz sounded proud of this achievement.

"You tricked him into having sex with his boyfriend?" Gustaav asked.

"Well, at first I got him pretty hot and going. He was doing things to me because I told him I wanted a threesome. But then when Rumble got into the room I slipped out and it was very funny. He had his pants off and everything, He then grabbed Rumble and-"

"Okay, too much information. I get what happened next." Gustaav was becoming very uncomfortable with the conversation now. "Let's go back to playing."

He then realized that he actually had Fizz's arm in his hand. Fizz must of realized this and attempted to pull his arm away. Gustaav quickly grabbed with his second one and held on tight, not letting the creature out of his grasp.

"I caught you!" Gustaav sounded triumphant now. He was filled with some joy, and the questions started to go through his mind as to what secrets he could learn. Maybe he would discover a new race? Maybe they had an underwater city of some sort? The possibilities were endless!

"Not fair, we weren't playing. We were in a time out." Fizz groaned.

"I didn't hear you say 'time out'." Gustaav said, now sounding like a little kid playing a game of tag with friends.

"Well, okay. What is it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask the questions about you. You're very interesting." Gustaav said, oblivious to the blush that may have formed on Fizz's face.

"I'm interesting?" Fizz asked out loud.

"Yep." Gustaav started dragging Fizz away to who knows where. "Let's go somewhere where I can get to know you better, and I know just the place."

Fizz wasn't sure what to make of the situation he was in. He was being pulled down one of the hallways by Gustaav, who was very interested in getting him alone and learning more about him. The thought of that made his groin feel a bit funny, maybe he could have some fun with Gustaav as well. He took a look at him from behind, he seemed to be okay for a yordle. Like most others, short and fluffy. He had glasses on that looked like they belonged and wasn't too sore for his eyes to look at either.

His personality seemed to be shy and gullible, so tricking him wouldn't be that hard. It could be fun to see what all he could get away with. What if he didn't stop? He knew Ziggs wouldn't have once he got going, but he wasn't sure about this new yordle, Gus.

"Here we go." Gustaav closed the door behind them and let go of Fizz. "Now, give me a second, I need to find some paper and a pen." He started to look around the desk that was near one wall.

Fizz decided to take these few seconds to quickly lock the door and decide what the best course of action to take would be. He was going to ask Fizz some questions, but maybe looking at his anatomy would also be on his agenda. He could just bypass talking about his past and get right to that by pressuring him into asking about that. It wouldn't be too hard, he would just need to give Gustaav a way to view him. He pushed the few things off the desk, onto the floor and hopped up.

"Okay, found it." Gustaav flipped to a blank page and took out the pen. "Okay, first question. Um, what are you?" He asked, not looking up at Fizz who was trying to look a bit suggestive towards the blind yordle.

"Like I said before, I am Fizz." He evaded the question again. This got Gustaav to sigh out loud and look up at him. "What's your next question?" He asked, laying on his side and putting a hand on his hip.

"Well, where do you come from?" He looked back down to the paper as a distraction.

"Well, I come from the ocean." A sea creature! He was right about that.

"That would explain your gills and smooth skin." Gustaav said out loud, but he quickly silenced himself before he could continue.

"I do have smooth skin." Fizz was trying to draw him in, "Care to take a feel?" He sat up and crossed his his legs, leaning forward just a bit.

Gustaav grew a bit cautious, but took a step forward regardless. The pen and paper were now in one hand as he brought his other up to Fizz's arm. It did feel very smooth, almost like a fish's scale.

"_It feels like scales, yet he doesn't have any. Just very silky and smooth skin.'_ He noticed that he was staring and brought his hand away. He made a few notes and stepped back, wanting to make sure his head was in the right place. An academic place, not a gutter.

"So, are you a predator in the ocean? Do you hunt fish and such?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, big ones, little ones. Any in between, really. But I was hunted a few times by this big ol' shark. He is my friend now though, after he couldn't catch me a few times. I felt bad and fed him some of my food. Only tried to eat me a few times since then, can't always choose your friends."

"Do you not have many friends?" He stopped looking at the paper, now just concerned a bit about Fizz.

"Of course I do! Every yordle in Bandle loves me, especially Ziggs. He told me so earlier." Fizz answered. He realized he was getting away from his original goal and laid back down on his side giving Gustaav a look at the tendrils on his head.

"Are those squid tentacles on your head?" He stepped forward, falling right into Fizz's trap.

"They don't shoot ink out, if that's what you were hoping for. Although, they are quite helpful with swimming." Gustaav grabs one and smells it, than the suckers and grabbed his nose.

"Ah!" He dropped his notes and started to tug on the thing attached to his face. "Get it off! Get if off!" He wasn't sure what it was going to do, but it only got worse when the rest of the suckers grabbed onto his mouth and chin.

"It looks like I got myself some dinner." A menacing tone in his voice as the other tentacles started moving and grabbing Gustaav's face, pulling him closer. He couldn't scream because of his mouth being covered , but he looked terrified and was shaking uncontrollably. Fizz let go after he felt he scared him enough and laughed a bit.

"D-don't do that, please." Gustaav had fallen to the floor and was cowering away from him.

"Guess I wasn't that hungry." Fizz shrugged it off.

"Yeah, okay." He stood up and straighten out his clothes. "So, do you use those to catch food as well?"

"Not really, if they are that close I just bite 'em!" He showed this off by biting into the air, as if a fish was there.

"Yeah, that would make sense." He jotted down a few notes, but realized that he was getting nowhere fast. He could find out some more info on how he lived and where he came from. A diagram could be simpler to get from him, but that would involve getting closer. He didn't like what happened last time he got close. He looked back up at Fizz, who had gotten back to laying on his side, head propped up with one hand, and the other resting on his stomach as his legs were resting on top of each other.

"Why are you laying like that?" He blurted out, hoping he wasn't being too forward. He wouldn't want his specimen to get upset and leave if he made it angry in anyway.

"Why? You don't like it? I thought you would want to know me better."

Gustaav wasn't sure what he had witnessed after Fizz spoke. _'Did he just wink? I could of sworn I saw a wink. It was a definite wink.'_

"Well, if you're gonna lay down I could get some information about your skeletal structure. Could you lay on your back?" Gustaav would see what this would lead to, but he would remain cautious. Fizz seemed to be acting like he was his prey again, like the game in the hallway. But Gustaav had some brains to him and would try his best to stay a step ahead.

"Sure, like this?" Fizz turned over onto his stomach, spreading his arms and legs out for all to see. Completely exposed and in the open.

Gustaav took this as an opportunity to test his theory and went for Fizz's head again, keeping away from anything that Fizz might use to distract him with.

"So, you use these to swim ? Anything else?" He grabbed one and started feeling it over.

"Well, they do help with balancing in the water, making sure I keep on target. They are also very, sensitive." He let the word hang in the air, causing Gustaav to let go and move to something else.

_'This is a lot of fun. He is so nervous and anxious about what I would do to him.'_ Fizz thought as he kept himself from laughing.

"So, your hands are webbed."

"So are my feet." Fizz lifted up a leg to show him.

"I would assume that this helps you swim faster." He grabbed the arm and started to bend it in a few different way.

"Hey, those only bend one way, careful there." Fizz was getting a bit annoyed with all of his pestering and not enough nervousness.

"Sorry about that." He put his arm back down and took some notes, he then moved to his feet. "So these look the same as your arms." He grabbed one and started feeling it up too.

"Hey, those are ticklish." He got his leg out of Gustaav's hold.

"That was very... Educational." Gustaav wasn't sure what to make of all of that as he stepped away to take some notes.

"You missed a spot." Fizz pointed to his stomach and abdomen.

_'Okay, he has to be doing this on purpose now.'_ He stepped closer and gave it a quick glance.

"Looks good to me. Stomach, skin, everything is there." He went back to his notes but was stopped by Fizz's hand.

"Come on, you didn't even feel there. It is smoother, trust me." He grabbed his hand and set it on his stomach.

"Uhh." Gustaav was completely uncomfortable now, and blushing like a tomato. "Yes, smooth skin too. Helps you swim, just like your, well, everything." He tried to move his hand away but Fizz kept it there. It was time to take it one step further.

"Well, you know there is one more thing you would probably like to know about me."

"T-there is?" Gustaav played dumb, knowing what it was Fizz was pushing him to look at.

"Hey now, no need to be nervous." Fizz told him, "You are doing this for science, so what is there to be scared of? It isn't like you are turned on by me or something, so feel around down there. I won't mind."

_'Wow, that was blunt. Very straight forward, but he was right. It was for science and not in any way sexual for me. Nope. None at all.'_

"Y-yes, of course. For science." Gustaav's hand didn't move. "So, uh, your reproductive parts are where?"

"They are protected by a slit down there, just give it a feel." Fizz laid back, completely relaxed. He was getting a bit excited, and a bit eager to get the touching started.

Gustaav took a deep breath and ran his hand down to where his own privates would be located and simply found smooth skin. He rubbed for a few seconds before seeing what looked like a tiny line running a few inches between his legs. He got closer, not feeling as nervous but more intrigued, and slowly stuck a finger in. He thought he heard Fizz moan, but he had zoned out as his finger was met with a bit of warmth. It was warm and wet, pulling out his finger and giving it a quick sniff.

He stuck his hand back in and tried his best to carefully pull the slit open, peering inside to see what looked like a vagina. _'Oh, so he is a she?'_ He glanced back up, not noticing any breasts on 'her'. _'They could possibly lay eggs, so breast feeding wouldn't be realistic. Actually, he isn't a mammal of any kind, so now I'm just not thinking straight.'_ He did notice Fizz with his mouth agape and what looked like him moaning. Gustaav blushed but went back to his science.

He got a bit closer and gave it a few sniffs. It smelt what he thought it would, a bit like fish and the ocean. Nothing out of the ordinary, it seemed to be making the smell a bit more though. He poked around a little bit in there and watched as the walls of the slit seemed to squeeze his finger and excrete some more liquid. _'So, it provides lubricant for the male, normal for sexual encounters. Stimulation just brings about more of- OH MY WHAT IS THAT!'_ His mind shouted as it noticed something growing from inside the slit. He couldn't bring himself to move his hands, but watched as a red appendage grew and started to slip out from the slit. _'She, or _He_ is a male.'_ He took his hand away after that though and stepped back, his eyes not leaving the appendage as it seemed to grow and grow until it was full size.

"There we go, that feels better." Fizz said, looking over at Gustaav. Their eyes met for a moment before Gustaav looked back. "Is something wrong? I thought you wanted a look at it."

"I-I know you're up to something." Gustaav said, though he didn't take his eyes away from it.

"Well, I am _up_ for inspection, if that is what you mean." Fizz looked at him, then down to his own member. "Don't be afraid to get hands on."

"I..." Gustaav wasn't sure what to say. Science told him to examine it and see how it acted, not having seen an aquatic beings member first hand. His head was starting to get a bit fuzzy from the smell he it was letting off. That musk it was... interesting.

He got back down to it and started to examine it before touching it. It seemed to be a healthy length, probably six inches at least. Compared to his size, it was rather big.

_'Wow he is big...'_ Gustaav found himself thinking as he grabbed it. He felt Fizz tense as he started to feel the member with his hand. _'So, a sensitive member, protected by a slit. Is it overly sensitive for quick sex or...'_ Gustaav found himself starting to stroke it, breaking away a bit from the science field of things and entering some form of trance. The smell was affecting him in some way, telling him what to do.

"Ah, that feels good." He heard Fizz say as he slowly started to go faster and faster. He could feel Fizz tensing at times, even thrusting just a bit into each pull at the organ.

"How does that feel?" Gustaav found himself asking, he wasn't acting like himself.

"Really good, keep it up." Fizz said, now panting a bit from the touching.

_'Okay Gustaav, you gotta focus. Yeah, that's right, a little harder- No! Think straight, not gay. Straight. This isn't you. Just think for a minute.'_ He took a deep breath to try and clear his mind, but all he could focus on was Fizz and his arousal. _'Pheromones!'_ He nearly shouted out loud, but kept it to himself. He was being controlled by this creatures innate ability to attract a mate, and he was using him. _'Well, two can play this game.'_

Gustaav kept up his strokes, even going as far to using his other hand to play with the open slit a bit, seeing if it would get any more moans out of him. It didn't seem to work as well as intended, but it did get him to start leaking a bit from the tip of his member.

"Y-you are really good at this." He heard Fizz say, now drowning in his own pleasure.

"I am glad you are enjoying this. My notes will enjoy this greatly." Gustaav said, keeping up his charade a bit longer to get Fizz deeper and deeper into his euphoria. His hands had started working double time. His shaft was being rubbed faster and his slit was being tenderly touched as he kept going and going.

"T-that's it Gustaav, j-just a bit more." Fizz started to moan out loud as he felt his thoughts becoming hazy with pleasure.

Gustaav kept it up for just another minute or two. He could feel Fizz getting closer and closer to his peak, to the edge that he had tried tricking Gustaav to bring him over. But at the last possible second, he felt Fizz start to tense more and more, but he let go and went back to the note had had set down.

"Very interesting, that should be everything I need." Gustaav said, pretending to completely lose interest as he turned his back to Fizz.

Fizz wasn't sure what had happened. One second, he was on the edge, about to cross it and in the next, his member was left to throb with the buildup of his impending orgasm slowly die and melt away. He was angry with Gustaav, he was flustered, but above all else... He was still very horny, and he wanted release.

"Hey now!" Fizz stood up on the table and faced Gustaav. "No way are you leaving me hanging like this. Nu uh." He said to Gustaav, his member still hard and pointing towards him. Gustaav gulped and ran for the door, only to find it locked.

"Uh oh..." He turned around to see Fizz launching himself towards him. They collided and fell to the floor, Fizz had already started working at his clothes. "H-hey! Stop it!" Gustaav yelled, now panicking in fear of being rapped by this creature.

"Oh no, you were enjoying it. I could tell." Fizz said groping Gustaav who, was indeed turned on from the previous event. He hadn't even noticed how hard he had gotten from the smells and sights he witnessed mere moments ago.

"W-well, just... Can you slow down then?" He asked, hopping his 'predator' would do such a thing. Fizz did no such thing, clawing and tearing the clothes off of him until he was left with nothing but his undies.

"There we go, that looks better." Fizz gave him a quick glance over before he reached for the undies.

"No!" Gustaav slapped his hand away.

"What's wrong Gus?"

"Take it easy on me, okay? That is all I am asking for from you." He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Okay, yeah. I'll go easy on you." Fizz agreed, now reaching for the waistband again. This time he was able to grab and slide them off, revealing Gustaav's own member. It looked much different than his own. "Feel better?"

"Y-yeah. So, now what?" Gustaav asked, not sure what was to come next, he is a virgin after all.

"Well, let me show you." Fizz stood up and brought his crotch to Gustaav's face, hoping that he would get the hint as to what he wanted to have done to him.

"Okay." Gustaav understood what it was he wanted him to do.

A blow job.

Not that hard, right? He could do it.

And so he tried, slowly bringing the organ in front of him to his mouth. He was hesitant at first and was giving it a quick sniff, but Fizz was growing impatient and stuffed it into his mouth. Gustaav's first instinct was to spit it out, but Fizz was holding his head and so he started to lick and suck at it. It didn't have that bad of a taste, and the pre he was somewhat delicious to him.

"Mmmm." Gustaav moaned as he was getting more into it.

"That feels really good, Gus." Fizz said, slowly thrusting at him.

Fizz's musk was starting to get to Gustaav's head again, and it was causing him to remember his own need that wanted some attention. Fizz was too busy enjoying the pleasure to hold on to the yordle's head. So he broke from his oral stimulation and stood up. Fizz looked at him with half opened eyes as Gustaav grabbed Fizz's sides.

"I want some fun, too." Gustaav blushed as he said this, not really knowing what to do about it.

"Lie down and I'll take care of that." Fizz said, pushing Gustaav to the floor and falling on top of him.

Fizz crashed his lips on top of Gustaav's, their members touch and it causing the yordle to gasp, opening his mouth for Fizz to invade. He was quick with his tongue, easily overpowering the other as he felt around in his mouth and tasting himself just a bit.

"Mmm." Gustaav moaned into the kiss, now grinding his hips towards Fizz to get some more pressure onto his organ. It was feeling so great for him, he was really enjoying it. He audibly groaned when Fizz stopped the kiss and slowly turned himself around. He saw Fizz's member dangling in front of his face, and when he felt Fizz take his member into his mouth, he understood what it was they were doing.

Gustaav was in a sea of pleasure as he felt Fizz's tongue work magic on him. The careful licks and bobbing motion would have been enough to send him over the edge if Fizz kept it for too long, but he needed to concentrate on his task as well. He took Fizz's member back into his mouth, enjoying the taste once more as his hands grabbed Fizz's rear. He pulled his hips closer and took even more of him, his bobbing was slowly getting faster and faster.

Fizz enjoyed Gus's eagerness to this entire situation, but he wanted to see how far he was willing to go. So he stopped with his blowing and pulled the yordle's butt closer to his face. He got the cheeks to spread just a bit and saw his pucker there, completely untouched. He leaned closer and gave it a lick, but Gustaav didn't move.

_'Hmm, what about this?'_ Fizz thought, diving right in there to get a response from the other.

"Ahh!" Gustaav shouted, stopping his own work to gasp with pleasure. Fizz smirked to himself and kept is up. He was licking harder and harder now, getting a good coating on before he attempted to get his tongue in there.

After enough licks, he felt it was time to get in there and slowly pushed his tongue into the sphincter . It tried it's best to keep Fizz out, but he was determined to coat the inside as he had on the outside. He felt the walls grab his tongue and squeeze it, it felt rather pleasant.

Gustaav wasn't sure how to feel, or think right now. He had completely stopped giving Fizz pleasure and was now trying to get him to go deeper in him.

"Gah! T-that feels good." He moaned to Fizz, who answered back by caressing his cheeks as he pulled away.

"There we go." Fizz said, pulling his face away from the soaking pucker. "You should be ready now." He stood up and got behind Gustaav, positioning himself for what was to come.

"Just remember to take it easy on me, okay?" Gustaav blushed, now realizing the situation he was in. He was laying on his back, his member throbbing as Fizz held his legs apart. Fizz had his member lined up to penetrate him, he could feel it poking him back there. It was making him nervous and excited at the same time. He took a deep breath and looked up at Fizz, "Okay, I'm ready."

Fizz only nodded before slowly pushing into the yordle below him. It had been so long since he had been inside of someone, he forgot what it felt like. So tight, so warm, and the feeling of their walls clamping down on his member was unbelieveble.

"Gah!" Fizz shouted, "You are s-so tight." He kept slow as he pushed into him.

"Ow, ow.. T-that hurts..." Gustaav said, slowly trying to adjust to having someone in him. It became easier when he felt Fizz get all of the way in, as he stopped to give him a few minutes to get use to it. "This feels weird." Gustaav said,trying to calm his breathing and enjoy Fizz's member in him.

"Yeah, it always is. Just do your best to relax." Fizz tried his best to comfort his partner. Fizz might be all for tricks and fooling people, but he can be sincere when he needed to be.

"O-okay, I think I am ready."

Fizz nodded and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. He watched as Gustaav's face went from looking pained to more relaxed and full of enjoyment. His momentum started to pick up as he started getting more and more into the action of thrusting into the yordle. He could feel the walls clamping down on him and how good it felt.

"Ah! Fizz!" Gustaav moaned, enjoying the pounding he was getting from the sea creature. It was the greatest feeling he had ever felt. Never being this intimate with someone, he wondered why he had been shy in the past if it felt this good. "H-harder!" He wanted to have a rough pounding.

"Heh, e-enjoying yourself?" Fizz groaned as he started to go faster and harder per his request. He got himself over Gustaav as he kept his pounding going. He found one of his nipples and started to suck on it and nibble. This caused Gustaav to moan louder and push back with his thrusts. He was going deeper and harder with each thrust as he slowly started to stimulate the yordle. After a few minutes of giving attention to his nipples, he moved to his neck and started sucking on it.

"Gah!~" Gustaav wasn't even sure what to think at the moment. He was pushing into each thrust, his neck was getting assaulted by Fizz's mouth, and he felt his member get taken into a hand and starting to get stroked. "O-oh god Fizz! Please!" Fizz did his best to comply, not knowing how much faster he could go.

The audible smack of his pelvic area and Gustaav's ass filled the room, along with moans of pleasure. The smell of sex was strong in the air as Fizz did his best to get over the edge with his partner.

Gustaav tried his best to not finish yet, he knew Fizz was still a bit away from his own climax and wanted to help him get to it. But he wasn't sure how to help the creature, he needed to find a sensitive spot on him, and then it hit him.

Literally.

As Fizz moved to another side of his neck, one of his tendrils smacked Gustaav in the face. He remembered Fizz saying something about them being sensitive. So he let go of Fizz with one hand and grabbed one, putting it into his mouth and sucking on it.

It was a little different from the member he had earlier. For one, this thing was very squishy and not nearly as warm, but the smell and taste were almost identical. He ran his tongue over the suckers as they seemed to try to grab onto it. He heard Fizz moan loudly as he did that and repeated the action, causing Fizz to buck harder into him.

Fizz was shocked when Gustaav took one of his tendrils into his mouth, working it like he had on his member just a few minutes ago. It felt amazing to have someone do that, and when he played around with one of the suckers, it sent him into a frenzy. He was pounding harder and he started to bite and nip at the yordles neck.

As they both neared the inevitable edge of their orgasms, they could feel the other getting close. Fizz started to hit Gustaav's insides to find his prostate and push him over the edge.

"Aaahh!" Gustaav moaned around Fizz as he knew he had found it. He started to pound right for it. To get him to spill everything he had. He kept up his efforts for a few more thrusts before he felt the yordle tense below him and squeeze on his shaft.

Gustaav had hit his peak. The peak that would bring him down from this high. As his prostate had been pounded on for one last time, he let himself go. With the biting and the hand job, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He moaned loudly around the object in his mouth as he spilled his seed over him and Fizz. His orgasm was starting to die down was when he felt Fizz pick up speed.

Fizz's member felt as though he was being squeezed to death by Gustaav's walls. The yordle going over the edge had started to milk his own member for his seed. With a few more thrusts and the added moans around his tendril, he push in one last time and bit harder. He felt himself release into the yordle, filling him up quite a bit. With every thrust he shot deeper into him, but he also shot less and less, until he felt himself empty out.

They lay there for a few minutes as they regained their breaths. Fizz laying on Gustaav who had made a mess on both of them. Gustaav was still enjoying the after glow and showing it by grabbing Fizz and snuggling into him.

Gustaav broke the silence by saying, "That was amazing." He rubbed his head against Fizz's neck. Fizz smiled at this and slowly pulled out of him. Some of his seed ran out of the abused ass, his member slowly retreating into his slit.

"That was fun." Fizz said, now attempting to clean off his belly. He wiped it onto his hand and licked it clean, enjoying the taste of it. "So, get enough notes for your stuff?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I think so." Gustaav had completely forgotten about that. The very reason he brought Fizz there in the first place.

"Oh, you might want to get tested." Fizz said, a smirk on his face as he was facing away from Gustaav.

"T-tested?" He sounded worried.

"Well, yeah. Who knows why kind of diseases I could have. Or could be in you right no." He sounded nonchalant about all of this as he unlocked the door. "Who knows, you could even be pregnant for all I know." And with that Fizz left Gustaav to think in peace.

"P-pregnant!?" He heard Gustaav shout as he closed the door behind him.

_'He thought he could trick me and get away with it?'_ Fizz said, now bounding down the hallway and back to the elevator he took up here. _'Maybe the guards were still looking for him, that would be fun.'_ He pressed the button and headed back for the ground floor.

* * *

**As I had mentioned before. **

**Gustaav is owned by Soojimasu. He gave me permission, I think, to use him in this way. And if not, don't tell him. He might be a little mad, or not. Who knows. Thank you for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
